


Cigarette's Smoke

by Kuroi_Nezu



Category: Lupin III, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin e Vodka hanno una missione: eliminare il ricco signor Lenher e la sua figliola. Lupin ha puntato gli occhi sul tesoro di quella famiglia e non ha intenzione di farselo soffiare. Jigen è inevitabilmente tirato dentro allo scontro, mentre Shiho Miyano è inquieta per la presenza di Gin e Crazy Mash, dopo anni di silenzio, torna a tormentare il suo vecchio collega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> E' stato un po' un parto, ma in un modo o nell'altro sono riuscita a venirne fuori! Allora, questa storia inaugura il mio primo tentativo di scrivere sul fandom di Lupin III e, al di là di tutto, ne sono abbastanza soddisfatta. Certo, ho dovuto propinare alla mia fedele beta (la buona [dylan_mx](http://dylan-mx.livejournal.com/)) una serie di cliché senza fine e di sguardi gelidi, folate gelide e un'altra serie di espressioni tutte molto freddolose xD  
> Ringrazio tantissimo [sanny_pirate](http://sanny-pirate.livejournal.com/) che ha realizzato una fanart spettacolare ([Qui <3](http://i1107.photobucket.com/albums/h395/sanny_pirate/BBI4/01_a.jpg) ) per la quale l'amerò a vita perché la scena è esattamente come me la immaginavo <3  
> In the end, questa storia partecipa alla quarta edizione del [Big Bang Italia](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/) <3

**1 – The storm**  
  
A volte riusciva a capire, anche solo per un istante, che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato: troppe preoccupazioni, troppi pensieri che lo distraevano dal presente. Era lì, seduto, il suo whiskey davanti come quasi ogni sera, e lui guardava quel bicchiere, osservava quella ditata di sporco sul bordo, una chiara traccia del fatto che la lavastoviglie non funzionava poi così bene o che la cameriera non aveva asciugato con attenzione. Lo fissava con insistenza, ma l’immagine non si imprimeva nella sua mente. Lo fissava come se in quel minimo particolare fosse racchiusa l’essenza del mondo intero, ma la sua mente non la coglieva, il suo pensiero era lontano mille miglia. Perso, completamente perso a cercare.  
Ariadne glielo diceva spesso – lo ricordava ora dopo così tanti anni – lo diceva che, anche quando lui era con lei, in realtà non c’era. Era distante, sempre più distante mentre l’onda lo trascinava a fondo, annaspava per l’aria, l’acqua gli scivolava addosso e gridava, ma la voce non usciva. Aveva sempre avuto questa tempesta dentro, il desiderio inconscio di alzarsi in piedi e gridare a pieni polmoni, gridare fino a rovinarsi le corde vocali. Poi si fermava a pensare, a riflettere sul fatto che forse non valeva poi tanto la pena di alzarsi. Non era quello il punto di rottura, poteva reggere ancora un po’, poteva sostenere il tutto e non far crollare il castello di carte che aveva costruito con tanta cura. Lei non ne aveva colpa, mentre gli altri che ti stavano accanto forse non erano poi così innocenti. E lui, invece, poteva solo biasimarsi per essere nato sbagliato: le persone normali non si fanno uccidere così facilmente dalla realtà.  
Pioveva da giorni, ormai, una pioggia battente che non accennava assolutamente a smettere. Il Maria’s Bar era immerso in un silenzio di tomba, rotto solo dal fruscio delle carte sul legno del tavolo; il maltempo aveva dimezzato la clientela e solo dei tristi camionisti e un paio di irriducibili frequentatori avevano avuto il coraggio di uscire dai loro ripari per annegare le loro preoccupazioni in del buon liquore. A Jigen piaceva quel luogo: era tranquillo, intimo, isolato. Poteva fumare senza preoccupazioni, nessuno si lamentava del puzzo in quel posto.  
Quel tempo piovoso, invece, gli andava molto meno a genio. Ariadne amava le tempeste, amava uscire sul balcone a piedi nudi, lasciare che il vento le scompigliasse i capelli e urlare con forza quando il rombo del tuono esplodeva nel cielo. Lui restava a fissarla, al sicuro dentro il loro appartamentino. Lui odiava la pioggia, il bagnato, il freddo; avrebbe preferito una poltrona accanto al caminetto, Ariadne al suo fianco e la sigaretta in bocca. E questo lei lo sapeva, perché dopo aver gridato al vento rientrava, bagnata fradicia, si gettava un asciugamano sui capelli e lo raggiungeva, accoccolandosi accanto a lui. Ora che lei non era più lì a confortarlo, la pioggia aveva perso la sua ultima attrattiva.  
"E' qui per te?" La sua voce si perse nel vuoto assieme al fumo della sigaretta. Fissò da sotto la tesa del cappello il volto della ragazza: giovane, pallida, leggermente inquieta. La paura era evidente nei suoi occhi, nonostante lei facesse di tutto per nasconderla. Le sue dita giocavano nervosamente con il bicchierino che aveva davanti. Uno sherry.  
"No, lui non sa che sono qui. Non può saperlo." Un altro silenzio, un’altra boccata di fumo.  
"Ne sei sicura? Il tuo amico potrebbe aver parlato." C’era una nota di dolore negli occhi di Shiho Miyano, una ferita ancora aperta che Jigen non poteva ignorare. Lasciare il suo “amico” era stato il passo più difficile, il prezzo più alto da pagare per ottenere la sua libertà. Shinichi Kudo era di certo un ragazzo sveglio, ma era anche terribilmente coraggioso, tanto da finire per essere avventato: l’ultima caratteristica che doveva avere se voleva sopravvivere all’Organizzazione.  
Sherry lo sapeva, conosceva bene quel cocciuto di un detective e i metodi utilizzati dai suoi ex-colleghi non le erano certo estranei: aveva preso la decisione più saggia. Una pillola, una semplice capsula bianca che tenesse lontano il ragazzino da lei e dai guai, cancellando ogni ricordo della scienziata dalla sua memoria. E così aveva fatto anche con tutti gli altri del loro gruppo, tutti quelli che conoscevano la sua vera identità. Aveva curato il suo piano in ogni minimo particolare e poi era sparita in Europa, dove sperava che non l’avrebbero mai trovata.  
"Non è possibile. “Il mio amico”… non ricorda più niente. Ho preso le mie precauzioni, Jigen. Sono certa che non può aver scoperto che mi trovo qua. Dev’essere una coincidenza." Pareva più un tentativo di convincersi da sola che una certezza matematica; l’uomo la fissò a lungo da sotto l’ombra del cappello, la sigaretta ridotta ormai a un mozzicone.

"Se lui scoprisse dove ti trovi…"

"Verrebbe a cercarmi. – Shiho represse un brivido – Sono certa che sarebbe al settimo cielo." Si portò alle labbra il drink, nel tentativo di annegare in un gesto meccanico la paura che cominciava a farsi sentire con più insistenza.  
"Se lui mi trovasse… – continuò lei, guardando di sottecchi l’uomo – te ne occuperesti tu?" Jigen dovette frenarsi per non ridere, ma la bocca gli si storse ugualmente in un mezzo sorriso.  
"E’ da pazzi volersi mettere contro un uomo come Gin. Se proprio ci dovessimo incontrare, preferirei non averlo come nemico." Fu la volta di Shiho di lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso sarcastico.  
"Perché tu credi di poterlo avere come amico? Non fare l’idiota, Jigen. Alleati con Gin e appena gli volterai le spalle ti troverai una pallottola in testa." L’uomo sputò il mozzicone di sigaretta nel portacenere e si portò alle labbra il suo amato whiskey; gli seccava ammetterlo, ma la ragazzina aveva perfettamente ragione.  
"Chiunque sia al di fuori dell’Organizzazione è un nemico. Va usato se utile, va eliminato appena non serve più." continuò imperterrita Miyano, abbassando la voce e lanciando un’occhiata attorno a sé.  
La scarsa clientela del Maria’s Bar era ben poco interessata ai discorsi di quella stravagante coppia, ma la ragazza era sempre cauta quando nominava l’Organizzazione: c’erano occhi e orecchie ovunque e lei rischiava troppo in quei momenti.  
"Per cui ti conviene pensarci bene prima di fare un passo falso: non avrai un’altra possibilità." concluse con voce tetra e ingollò d’un fiato quel che rimaneva del suo drink. Jigen studiò con finta attenzione il proprio bicchiere.

"Tieniti fuori dalla faccenda e mi farai un grosso favore. Non ho tutta questa fretta di rivedere il nostro comune amico. Se tutto andrà come deve andare, farà quello per cui è venuto e se ne andrà come se niente fosse. E noi non dovremo più pensarci."

Se Shiho fosse stata in pericolo, sarebbe intervenuto in sua difesa. Aveva troppi debiti con la scienziata per lasciarla al suo amaro destino, anche se il gioco dell’Organizzazione non lo attirava minimamente. Sperava solo che niente andasse storto e che le loro strade non fossero costrette a incrociarsi nuovamente.  
  
  
Le folate di vento facevano tremare le finestre in continuazione, un rumore che dava terribilmente sui nervi a Vodka. Si aggirava senza sosta nella microscopica cucina del bilocale in cui si erano sistemati, sussultando un poco ad ogni tuono, gettando occhiate preoccupate fuori dalla finestra. Gin era stufo del suo comportamento infantile, ma non aveva neanche voglia di riprenderlo: non era sua madre e non aveva intenzione di diventarlo ora.  
Osservò con un certo distacco i documenti appoggiati sul tavolino di fronte a lui: il volto dell’uomo era paonazzo, i baffoni coprivano buona parte del volto e gli occhietti cerulei erano resi più grandi da un paio di spessi occhiali. A vederlo così non pareva proprio un cuor di leone. Bé, che lo fosse o meno, non sarebbe cambiato nulla comunque.  
La ragazza, invece, era completamente diversa: aveva fissato l’obbiettivo con uno sguardo che Gin vedeva molto di rado, ma che non mancava mai di mandargli il sangue alla testa. Erano gli occhi decisi, seri, cinici e disincantati da vecchi guerrieri, pronti a smantellare la realtà, a sopravvivere a qualsiasi prezzo, a guardare la morte in faccia. Anche la sua Sherry aveva quegli occhi.  
Gettò per l’ennesima volta un’occhiata al suo nome: Erika Lenher. Sorrise: non le sarebbe bastato quello sguardo per sopravvivere, una bomba non fa differenza tra un vecchio codardo e una giovane combattente. Presto se ne sarebbe resa conto.  
Spense la sigaretta e fissò la pioggia scrosciante contro il vetro. Già, se ne sarebbe resa conto.  
  


"Non capisco proprio perché tu mi abbia convocata a quest’ora! Guarda che ho una vita sociale, io, e non ti permetterò di mandare a monte il mio appuntamento così." Che Fujiko avesse un appuntamento di vitale importanza era più che evidente: Jigen era quasi certo di non averle mai visto addosso così tanti gioielli e capi di lusso. La preda doveva essere un qualche riccastro raffinato, così preso dalle sue curve da non badare a quella voce terribilmente petulante, voce che gli stava facendo venire un terribile mal di testa.  
Era chiaro anche che la vita sociale di Lupin era morta diverso tempo prima, visto che il suo telefono rimaneva misteriosamente silenzioso e lui non indossava altro che un paio di boxer e una canottiera. Se l’avesse trovato a farsi una granita alla birra, avrebbe capito che aveva toccato il fondo della depressione, com’era successo qualche anno prima.  
"Ma come, cherì! Non saresti venuta se non fossi certa che il tuo Lupin ha in mente un qualche colpo bello grosso, no?" A dispetto del suo abbigliamento, l’umore del ladro più famoso del mondo era ottimo. Bastò quello per attirare l’attenzione della donna.  
"Di che si tratta?" Jigen si sentì lo sguardo della donna su di sé, quasi non si fosse accorta prima che lui era lì. Avrebbe preferito continuare ad essere trasparente piuttosto che attirare l’attenzione di quella vipera.  
"Oh, Jigen, _sapevo_ che non mi avresti voltato le spalle! C’è un bel tesoro che ci aspetta lì fuori, tutto tutto per noi!" Lupin pareva pronto a spiccare il volo per l’eccitazione, ma mai quanto Fujiko.  
"Un tesoro?! E quanto? Quanto?" Jigen li avrebbe volentieri lasciati lì in preda a quei loro momenti di pazzia totale, in cui il suo collega faceva il misterioso e la ragazza provava ogni tecnica per scoprire quel che voleva sapere, ma fuori la pioggia continuava ad abbattersi sul mondo e lui ne aveva abbastanza d’inzupparsi.  
La cifra che mandò Fujiko in visibilio catturò anche la sua attenzione: era un bel gruzzolo, non c’era dubbio. Ma aveva come il presentimento che non sarebbe stato affatto facile metterci le mani sopra.

"Il tesoro della famiglia Lenher è tanto antico quanto sconosciuto. Il suo ammontare e il suo nascondiglio sono stati celati accuratamente per secoli, tramandati di generazione in generazione: ora basterà recuperare questo piccolo segreto da questo pacioso signore o dalla sua bella figliola."

Jigen osservò le due foto che Lupin teneva in mano: l’uomo pareva un gran codardo, ma la ragazza… di nuovo si disse che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata. Gli vennero in mente Shiho e quelli dell’Organizzazione: un brivido gli attraversò la schiena, ma non disse nulla. Il ladro più famoso del mondo e la sua infida partner stavano già festeggiando per la riuscita dell’impresa.  
Si allontanò dall’appartamento di Lupin con un gran senso di nausea; fuori la pioggia continuava imperterrita a scrosciare e lui aveva una gran voglia di prendere a calci qualcosa. Forse dopo si sarebbe sentito meglio.  
"Ti dai agli appuntamenti galanti, Jigen?" La voce suadente alle sue spalle lo fece fermare di botto, mentre con un fruscio di costosi abiti Fujiko gli arrivò affianco e gli pose una mano sulla spalla. L’occhiata in tralice che le lanciò non bastò a fulminarla.  
"Che intendi?" borbottò controvoglia: era già abbastanza irritato per conto suo senza che quella stramaledetta donna ci mettesse lo zampino. Lei sfoderò uno di quei sorrisi maliziosi che in genere riservava solo alle sue prede e Jigen sentì lo stomaco contrarsi.  
"Oh, non far finta di niente… – ridacchiò prima di superarlo con la sua andatura ondeggiante – Sono sicura che non è tuo, questo profumo da donna che hai addosso." Si voltò un istante, il sorriso che le aleggiava ancora sulle labbra. "Ma se ti secca, farò in modo che rimanga un segreto."  
L’uomo la guardò sparire nel buio del corridoio e ci mise un po’ per capire a cosa si riferiva: aveva addosso il profumo di Shiho. Doveva essergli rimasto appiccicato ai vestiti dalla loro conversazione al Maria’s Bar. Scosse la testa: solo un’infida serpe come Fujiko avrebbe potuto percepire un odore così debole, lavato dall’acqua e coperto dal puzzo di sigaretta. Si allontanò a sua volta, borbottando improperi contro la donna. Sulla spalla sentiva ancora la leggera pressione della sua mano.  


  


"Questo tempo d’inferno non accenna a cambiare, eh?"

La voce del tassista era allegra, nonostante il continuo martellare sul parabrezza e la visibilità ridotta al minimo. Anche la musica che passava alla radio era alquanto vivace: davvero un riparo confortevole, quei quattro sedili. Peccato che fosse già giunto a destinazione.

"Sono 15 euro."

Glieli porse senza commentare e scese dal taxi: la pioggia si abbatté contro il suo cappuccio rialzato come una tempesta di sassolini. Presto, probabilmente, sarebbe sopraggiunta la grandine. Sorrise, il dente d’oro che brillava nell’oscurità: era un tempo perfetto per cacciare. Sarebbe stato un vero divertimento.  
Accarezzò il manico del coltello che teneva al sicuro nella sua tasca e, senza indugiare un secondo di più, si mise in cammino verso un riparo sicuro. I fari del taxi che si allontanava illuminarono per un istante la figura slanciata di Crazy Mash.


	2. Hit the ground

**2 – Hit the ground**  
  
Non aveva granché voglia di uscire: anche se finalmente il sole aveva fatto capolino da dietro le nubi, l’aria era satura d’umidità e le sue povere ossa scricchiolavano fastidiosamente. Aveva dormito male, un po’ per i tuoni, un po’ per i pensieri che continuavano ad ossessionarla: rivedeva la figura di sua madre stesa sul letto, pallida come un cencio. Risentiva le parole vuote dei colleghi di lei, le loro pacche sulla schiena. E non era riuscita a chiudere occhio.  
Suo padre l’aveva convocata per le 10: lei non sapeva neanche se sentirsi onorata perché le aveva riservato un posto in agenda o offesa per essere trattata a quel modo. Comunque, ora che mancava un quarto d’ora all’appuntamento, non aveva proprio voglia di presentarsi.  
Erika Lenher si guardò allo specchio e decise di avere un aspetto orribile: probabilmente suo padre non l’avrebbe voluta vedere in quelle condizioni. Avrebbe detto che gettava una cattiva luce sull’azienda. Non poteva dargli torto, si faceva paura da sola. Proprio per quello sarebbe andata da lui: l’idea di fare una pessima impressione ai suoi soci non le dispiaceva affatto.  
Sua madre l’aveva sempre detto, fin da quando lei era piccola: il papà lavorava troppo, il papà non pensava ad altro che all’azienda e alla sua reputazione. E, fin da quando ne aveva memoria, Erika aveva sempre visto suo padre come un estraneo, sempre lontano da casa, sempre preso in mezzo ai suoi affari. Se le andava bene poteva vederlo per Natale e per il suo compleanno. Sempre che, ovviamente, non ricevesse una chiamata urgentissima nel bel mezzo dei festeggiamenti.

"Signorina, Suo padre L’aspetta."

Il tono del capo della scorta era gentile, ma in quel momento Erika l’avrebbe mandato volentieri a quel paese. Afferrò l’orologio da taschino che teneva sulla scrivania, si alzò, controllò che la maglietta che aveva indossato fosse abbastanza presentabile e uscì.  
I tre uomini della scorta le si accostarono immediatamente, ben vigili che nessuno si avvicinasse a lei. La ragazza era abituata ad averli attorno, era sempre stato così. Era come se suo padre cercasse di nascondere la sua assenza assicurandosi che lei fosse sempre al sicuro, ogni volta che usciva di casa. Erika non poteva dire se le seccasse o meno, quegli uomini erano simpatici, ma la loro presenza la lasciava indifferente: il suo rapporto con loro si limitava ad un semplice scambio di parole cortesi quando venivano da lei e quando la lasciavano. Per il resto lei era miglia e miglia lontana da loro.  
Ascoltò come da dentro una bolla d’aria il rumore delle portiere che sbattevano, la macchina che si metteva in moto, le ruote che sollevavano schizzi d’acqua dalle pozzanghere. Pensò ad altro: a com’era tutto più facile prima che la malattia si portasse via sua madre, a come non era stata costretta a sopportare i commenti acidi di suo padre, a come si era sentita libera di essere se stessa.  
Ora era tutto un altro paio di maniche: a lui non andavano bene i capelli corti, voleva che indossasse qualcosa di diverso dai soliti jeans informali e dalle t-shirt, voleva che s’impegnasse in politica, andasse a circoli culturali e si facesse conoscere nella società. A lei non poteva importare di meno: i suoi unici interessi erano i libri e la danza. Non quella classica, tutù e scarpette come avrebbe voluto suo padre, ma quella di strada, break e hip-hop, attività che facevano accapponare la pelle al suo beneamato genitore. Inutile dire che gli scontri tra i due erano all’ordine del giorno.  
L’automobile si fermò davanti ad un grattacielo che, in mezzo al grigio della strada, risaltava tremendamente per le enormi vetrate senza neanche una macchiolina di sporco. Era pulito fuori com’era pulito dentro. Erika camminò lungo corridoi interminabili e ascensori splendenti. Non le era mai piaciuto quel posto, sapeva di disinfettante.  
Si aspettava di trovare suo padre in ufficio, seduto dietro la sua scrivania ricoperta di scartoffie. Invece lui uscì, tutto impettito nel suo nuovo completo blu, da una porta laterale, con tre collaboratori alle calcagna che ripetevano numeri e altre frasi per lei incomprensibili. Lo osservò sconvolta mentre le si affiancava e le appoggiava una mano sulla spalla: qualcosa in quel gesto le diede tremendamente fastidio e, se non fossero stati davanti a tutti, si sarebbe volentieri scansata.  


  


"Sei pronto?"

Spense la sigaretta sul muricciolo di cemento e riprese in mano il binocolo: erano quasi al punto segnato, solo pochi metri più in là. Avevano preparato tutto con cura in quegli ultimi giorni e, lo sapevano entrambi, non ci sarebbero stati errori.

"Vodka, ci sei?"  
"Sì, aniki… tutto pronto."

Gin sorrise. Sapeva che anche il suo compare stava sorridendo come lui. Stava andando tutto alla perfezione: un passo, un altro ancora, tre metri, due…

"Ora."

Dall’altro capo della linea sentì il “click” del dispositivo che veniva azionato. E poi venne il finimondo.  


  


"Oh, eccola là! Non è carina? Eh, Jigen? Eh?"

Se non avessero dovuto mantenere un basso profilo, Daisuke avrebbe volentieri preso a calci quell’idiota del suo collega.  
"L’hai già vista, quella ragazza. E’ da giorni che non fai altro che sventolare la sua foto e a sbavarci sopra." rispose brusco, chiedendosi come facesse a sopportare quel lato da maniaco del suo compare.

"Ma dal vivo è diverso! Guardala, che cara, non ha un faccino adorabile?"

"Smettila, Lupin! Ci sentiranno." Non si sarebbe messo in quel momento a discutere sul fatto che qualsiasi donna, per il più famoso ladro del mondo, era una sorta di dea, sapeva di aver già perso in partenza. Ma già stavano camminando come se nulla fosse in quel maledetto grattacielo, l’ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era trovarsi di fronte la security o quegli omaccioni che scortavano la nuova inconsapevole fiamma di Lupin.  
"Di chi è che stai parlando?!" La voce acuta di Fujiko colpì dritto al timpano attraverso l’auricolare e l’uomo s’immobilizzò d’un tratto, passandosi nervosamente la mano dietro la testa.

"Ma di nessuno, cherì, cosa vai a pensare?"

Jigen non ascoltò l’irritante risposta della donna. Non seppe mai se aveva effettivamente risposto; c’era stato un movimento, sul palazzo di fronte, un qualcosa che aveva luccicato dal tetto dell’edificio dirimpetto al loro. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e di nuovo il brutto presentimento fece la sua comparsa.  
Si voltò d’un tratto e un pensiero gli attraversò la mente: Lenher e i suoi uomini erano una ventina di metri davanti a loro. Un nuovo movimento alla sua sinistra, di nuovo quel luccichio. Guardò Lupin e vide che ricambiava il suo sguardo, improvvisamente serio. Poi quella lucina rossa lampeggiò tre volte e Jigen capì. Troppo tardi.  
  
  
Lasciò andare avanti suo padre, stanca di quella mano che le pesava sulla spalla. Rallentò un poco, avvicinandosi all’ultimo uomo della sua scorta, giusto per scambiare due parole. Poi non capì più niente.  
L’esplosione fu tanto violenta quanto improvvisa. Erika si sentì sbalzare contro un muro, picchiò di schiena, cadde in avanti. Un secondo boato e qualcosa la colpì alla testa. Le ci volle un attimo per capire che quella cosa era il pavimento: sentiva un rigagnolo di sangue colarle tra i capelli, lungo la fronte, davanti ad un occhio, il mondo che diventava rosso. C’era un corpo che l’ancorava al suolo, forte, muscoloso e terribilmente immobile.  
Il boato continuava ad echeggiare nelle sue orecchie, ma attorno a lei tutto era d’una calma irreale: il corridoio, così impeccabilmente pulito fino a qualche minuto prima, era completamente coperto di bianco, calcinacci, intonaco e materiale di vario genere. C’erano corpi lì attorno, pozze rosse che s’allargavano sulle piastrelle, urla che le sembravano lontane mille miglia.  
Finché qualcuno non spostò il corpo che le pesava addosso e la prese per un braccio. Fece in tempo a riconoscere l’uomo della scorta che le era accanto mentre camminava, poi cacciò un urlo e girandosi verso quella mano estranea colpì il più forte possibile. Il suo gomito urtò contro quelle che verosimilmente erano costole.  
"Ahio!" Guardò stupita quell’uomo con la faccia da scimmia che si teneva lo stomaco con le braccia. Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, ma prima che qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, accadesse, si alzò e cominciò a correre. Saltò due corpi ammassati uno affianco all’altro, due dei collaboratori che stavano parlando con suo padre.  
Lui era lì, un metro più avanti. Lo riconobbe per un lembo della giacca, l’unica parte dell’abito che non fosse ricoperta di una patina bianca: era blu, il colore del completo nuovo di suo padre. Il resto del suo corpo era davvero difficile riconoscerlo. Non ci provò neppure. Superò anche lui, una morsa che le stringeva lo stomaco, la testa che pulsava all’impazzata. La gamba sinistra le faceva male, come la ferita che si era procurata sbattendo il capo contro il pavimento e che continuava a sanguinare.  
Dietro di lei sentiva urla di uomini. Non osò guardarsi indietro neanche per controllare se la stavano seguendo o meno. Poi qualcosa fischiò accanto al suo orecchio e per poco lei non cadde in avanti. Un’altra pallottola partì nella sua direzione, la sentì sfrecciare a pochi centimetri dal suo ginocchio; una parte del suo cervello la informò che gli spari non venivano da dietro di lei, ma dalla sua sinistra. Non guardò neanche in quel momento. A dieci metri da lei si trovava la porta che dava verso le scale d’emergenza.  
Altri due proiettili cercarono di colpirla, ma prima che il tiratore potesse aggiustare la mira, lei era già oltre la porta e scendeva le scale due a due, la sua gamba che implorava pietà, il mondo attorno a lei che girava all’impazzata.  
Poi, senza rendersene conto, sbatté contro qualcosa di duro, sentì delle braccia che le stringevano la vita. Urlò fino a che tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni non uscì. Poi sentì le forze venirle meno ed Erika s’accasciò, priva di sensi.


	3. Dance in the snow

**3 – Dance in the snow**

Il tè, già caldo di suo, le pareva ancor più bollente mentre teneva la tazza con le dita intirizzite per il gelo. L’inverno stava arrivando e si sentiva parecchio: la temperatura s’era abbassata tutta d’un colpo e lei si era trovata con indosso una magliettina di cotone e dodici gradi al sole.  
Shiho sorseggiò la bevanda mentre sfogliava il giornale: le foto dell’esplosione erano agghiaccianti, ma almeno gli inviati avevano avuto il buongusto di non mostrare i corpi. C’era lo zampino dell’Organizzazione sotto quell’attacco, lei poteva riconoscerlo senza problemi; avrebbe voluto illudersi che, fatta esplodere una bomba in uno dei palazzi più importanti della città, Gin avesse portato a termine il suo compito. Ma c’era un piccolo particolare riportato dalla cronaca che aveva fatto calare un’ombra sulla sua speranza.  
“La figlia ventenne del signor Lenher, Erika Lenher, è attualmente dispersa. Il suo corpo non è stato rinvenuto tra le macerie, ove son stati trovati gli uomini della sua scorta…”  
Miyano fissò quelle righe sentendo il gelo farsi più acuto: non invidiava minimamente quella ragazza. Sperava vivamente che fosse riuscita a fuggire, o che qualcuno l’avesse aiutata a sottrarsi all’Organizzazione. Altrimenti per lei sarebbe stato un inferno.

 

Il risveglio non era stato dei più traumatici: la sua testa non era mai stata così leggera, anche se le doleva fortemente se faceva movimenti troppo bruschi. Non c’era nessuno a vegliare su di lei e, quando aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva visto che era sola, si era sentita come se le avessero levato un gran peso dal petto.  
Così aveva avuto un po’ di tempo per pensare. Troppo tempo, a dire il vero. Più i minuti passavano e più si augurava che qualcuno aprisse quella stramaledetta porta; non indossava i suoi abiti e questo la mise nel panico: la camicia azzurro chiaro che si ritrovava addosso sapeva di pulito, ma era decisamente troppo grande per lei, come un paio di pantaloncini che le coprivano le gambe sino al ginocchio.  
Aveva sete, ma quando provò ad alzarsi la testa cominciò a girare. Infilò la porta del bagno e vomitò l’anima nel lavandino, le gambe le tremavano e sentiva il volto caldo e febbricitante; ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi le si ripresentava davanti quella terribile scena: il corridoio, i calcinacci, i corpi.  
Si accasciò a terra, tremante. Respirò a fondo una volta, due volte, poi, reggendosi al lavandino e ad ogni appiglio che trovava, si trascinò nuovamente verso il letto e vi si gettò, affondando il volto nel cuscino. C’era una benda sulla sua gamba, un gran dolore al gomito e la testa che la stava uccidendo.  
Ma ogni volta che provava a ripensare a quanto era successo, la sua mente si rifiutava di collaborare: sentiva come un grande vuoto dentro di sé, profondo, terribile. Avrebbe voluto provare qualcosa: rabbia, dolore, indignazione, paura. Non sentiva niente e questo l’angosciava. Si addormentò dopo quelli che le parvero secoli, il volto rigato di lacrime.

 

Vodka sapeva quando era meglio lasciare il suo compare da solo, davvero. Dopo anni di collaborazione aveva imparato a leggere i messaggi subliminali giusti e a tagliare la corda quando Gin era in una di quelle giornate in cui avrebbe volentieri fatto saltare le cervella a qualcuno.  
Quello era uno di quei giorni, ma il povero Vodka non poteva assolutamente fuggire dal suo partner: dovevano progettare un secondo piano, per rimediare al loro parziale fallimento. Vermouth era stata abbastanza chiara su quel punto, altro elemento che aveva mandato Gin su tutte le furie.  
Ora il biondo stava, guarda caso, fumando una sigaretta nel tentativo di calmarsi mentre sul monitor davanti a loro scorrevano le riprese delle telecamere di sicurezza; Vodka non aveva idea di come fosse riuscito a procurarsele, ma aveva smesso di stupirsi anni prima di quanto una pistola in mano al suo compagno fosse assai persuasiva.  
"Eccoli qui." La voce del biondo sferzò l’aria come una frusta. L’uomo si avvicinò per fissare i due individui colti sul fatto dalla telecamera: erano alti e magri, uno con una faccia molto stupida, l’altro con un cappello a tesa larga calcato in testa.  
Osservò in silenzio mentre Gin faceva le sue ricerche, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, gli occhi che lanciavano fulmini. Non era abituato a farsi fregare a quel modo: aveva avuto la ragazza a portata di tiro, aveva sparato più e più volte, ma quella piccola serpe era più veloce di un furetto. Ancora non riuscivano a capire come avesse fatto a sfuggire all’esplosione. Forse c’era proprio lo zampino di quei due tipi.

"Trovati."

 

"Perché io? Dovresti andarci tu, è un affare da donne!" Se Jigen aveva avuto dei dubbi sul conto di Fujiko fino a quel momento, tutte le sue perplessità stavano svanendo molto in fretta; lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di occuparsi della ragazzina, questo non era contrattabile. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci Lupin, ma il suo collega era sparito Dio solo sapeva dove, lasciando la sua fidata spalla nei casini.  
L’idea di trovarsi davanti un’adolescente in preda a crisi di pianto lo terrorizzava, per questo aveva sperato per un millesimo di secondo che la ladra, in quanto donna, avrebbe avuto la sensibilità giusta per consolare quella povera ragazzina. Ma lei aveva un’opinione completamente diversa.  
"Ah, no, carino! I patti erano ben diversi: io mi sarei occupata del signor Lenher, non certo di una mocciosa. Quello spetta a voi!" replicò lei a voce alta, afferrando la tesa del suo cappello e tirandogliela giù sugli occhi.  
"E che diamine…" borbottò seccato, risistemandosi il copricapo e accendendosi una sigaretta. Il brutto tempo di qualche giorno prima aveva lasciato il posto ad un gelo improvviso e singoli fiocchi cadevano dal cielo per sciogliersi appena toccato il suolo.  
"Uffa, e io che volevo un bel miliardario tutto per me…" continuò a lamentarsi la donna, alzandosi dal divanetto su cui era praticamente sdraiata e afferrando il cellulare che teneva in borsa. Jigen capì che il suo tentativo era fallito alla grande: si alzò, sommamente irritato, e s’incamminò verso la stanza in cui avevano lasciato la ragazzina.  
Davanti alla porta esitò, bussò leggermente e si fece coraggio. Entrò lentamente, schiarendosi la gola. 

"Si può?"

Non venne risposta e l’uomo ci mise qualche secondo per abituare gli occhi all’oscurità della stanza; per un attimo temette di averla svegliata, ma la signorina Lenher non stava affatto dormendo. Era là, seduta a letto, la schiena appoggiata contro il cuscino, la benda alla testa leggermente macchiata di rosso: il suo volto era una maschera di cera.  
Si mosse piano, facendo attenzione a non spaventare quella creatura così fragile; passo dopo passo, raggiunse il comodino accanto a lei, accese la lampada da lettura e si sedette, sempre con circospezione, ai piedi del letto. C’era qualcosa, negli occhi di quella ragazzina, che lo turbava profondamente…  
"Come ti senti?" In tutta la sua vita non credeva di aver mai fatto una domanda così stupida; Cristo, faceva schifo a confortare le persone! Persino quella voltafaccia di Fujiko Mine avrebbe fatto un lavoro migliore. La ragazza lo guardò, gli occhi improvvisamente vivi.  
"Chi sei?" La sua voce era strana: sicura, ma rassegnata. Non c’era voglia di combattere, di reagire, di vendicarsi, ma v’era la certezza che, qualunque cosa accadesse, la sua sopravvivenza era assicurata. Jigen mascherò il suo disagio, ma dentro di lui la risentiva: quella dannata tempesta, l’acqua che tornava a prenderlo.  
"Non si risponde ad una domanda con un’altra domanda, ragazzina." Diamine, avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla, non certo rischiare di spaventarla. Ma Erika Lenher, con le sue profonde occhiaie e la testa fasciata, non sembrava affatto impaurita, solo terribilmente stanca.

"Ho la testa avvolta in bende, un gran male al gomito e alla schiena e la gamba sinistra che fa un male del diavolo. Senza contare che da un momento all’altro mi sono trovata coinvolta in quel casino e ho visto mio padre morire. Come mi sento, secondo te?"

Jigen si morse l’interno guancia: parlava di quell’avvenimento con un tale distacco che gli venne da chiedersi se non provasse alcuna emozione a riguardo. Proprio come Ariadne, la prima volta che l’aveva vista. Ecco cosa gli ricordavano quegli occhi e, purtroppo, non erano memorie che voleva rivivere.  
Si costrinse a tornare con la mente alla realtà, ma altre immagini si sovrapponevano al presente: Ariadne che gli sorrideva, quella dannata pioggia, una risata acuta, terribile, che gli penetrava nelle ossa. Ancora una volta sentì di essere sbagliato: le persone normali hanno la forza di gettarsi alle spalle certe cose. Lui no.

"Mi chiamo Jigen. Soddisfatta?"

No, Erika Lenher non era soddisfatta. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che quell’uomo magro, che puzzava di sigarette e alcol lontano un miglio, la lasciasse dormire; aveva desiderato un po’ di compagnia, prima, ma la sua presenza la disturbava. Non poteva vedere gli occhi di quello strano tipo, ma aveva la sensazione che non fosse lui la persona che poteva aiutarla: anzi, a pelle le sembrava che fosse lui quello che doveva essere aiutato.  
Lei, invece, nel momento in cui aveva dichiarato che suo padre era morto, aveva sentito qualcosa scattare dentro di sé: una consapevolezza, cioè che non le importava più di tanto. Era cresciuta come se non avesse mai avuto un padre, in fin dei conti. La sua famiglia era racchiusa tutta in quell’adorabile donna che l’aveva cresciuta e che, qualche settimana, aveva trovato immobile nel suo letto, di un pallore spettrale, gelida.  
L’uomo che era stato dilaniato di fronte ai suoi occhi non significava più nulla per lei da molto tempo. Tutto ciò che voleva ricordare di lui era quell’orologio da taschino che le aveva regalato per il suo settimo compleanno, un oggetto antico, che si tramandavano i Lenher da generazioni. Quell’orologio ora giaceva accanto a lei, appoggiato sul comodino di legno.  
"Sei uno di quelli che mi ha portato via, vero?" chiese, ricordando man mano qualcosa di più di quella dannata esplosione. Gli tornò in mente l’uomo con la faccia da scimmia a cui aveva dato la gomitata più forte della sua vita, poi gli spari, infine la persona che l’aveva afferrata mentre scendeva dalle scale… doveva essere proprio l’uomo che si trovava davanti. Il quale annuì in risposta alla sua domanda.

"Chi è che ha piazzato quell’affare? Non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile, c’è la sicurezza a controllare ogni porta, costantemente, e telecamere ovunque… e chi è che sparava, mentre scappavo? Sai chi era?"

Jigen si portò una mano alla tempia: erano tutte domande a cui poteva rispondere per supposizioni. Fondate sino a un certo punto, ma supposizioni.  
"Chi ha cercato di ucciderti è probabilmente la stessa persona che ha piazzato la bomba. Non sappiamo ancora con certezza di chi si tratta, ma con ogni probabilità stava cercando di finire ciò che quell’esplosione aveva cominciato." La distruzione della famiglia Lenher. Per quel che poteva significare. Daisuke sentiva nelle ossa che quella era opera di Gin e dell’Organizzazione: non poteva essere una coincidenza, il suo arrivo e, qualche giorno dopo, quell’attacco così violento. Ne avrebbe dovuto parlare con Shiho, per sicurezza: di certo lei riconosceva lo zampino dei suoi ex-colleghi meglio di quanto non potesse fare lui.

"Perché mi avete portato qui? Cosa volete da me?"  
"Oh oh oh, ma cherì, non fare quel faccino preoccupato! Non vogliamo farti del male!"

Jigen sobbalzò e per poco non mise mano alla sua pistola: non si era accorto che Lupin era entrato nella stanza. Vide un lampo negli occhi della ragazza, probabilmente l’aveva riconosciuto come la causa di quel livido bluastro sul suo gomito.

"Vedi, mi è giunta voce che la tua famiglia conserva un inestimabile tesoro, da qualche parte in questo paese. E che tu, mia cara, possiedi la chiave per accedervi."

Ci fu un attimo di pausa. Poi lo sguardo della ragazza si posò inevitabilmente sull’orologio da taschino del padre.

 

Era una gran brutta storia e più ci pensava più se ne convinceva. La ragazza non aveva affatto voglia di collaborare, questo era evidente, ma d’altro canto non sembrava per niente interessata al tesoro di famiglia: con ogni probabilità era reticente solo perché non si fidava di loro e, ad esser sincero, Jigen non poteva darle torto.  
In fin dei conti era miracolosamente scampata per ben due volte all’Organizzazione, prima all’esplosione e poi a quella scarica di proiettili, e poteva ben dirsi fortunata. Un po’ di diffidenza era più che naturale. Col tempo, quasi certamente, Lupin sarebbe riuscito a conquistare la sua fiducia.  
Fiducia… quel termine lo faceva sorridere, ma senza allegria. C’erano poche persone di cui si era veramente fidato, in tutta la sua vita, gente a cui dava le spalle senza preoccuparsi di che cosa poteva accadere. Purtroppo il tempo gli aveva dimostrato che aveva commesso molti errori.  
No, ciò che preoccupava Jigen non era certo quella povera ragazzina. Doveva contattare Shiho e in fretta: gli servivano certezze e, probabilmente, l’ex scienziata aveva delle informazioni di vitale importanza.  
Fuori gli sparuti fiocchi di neve avevano lasciato il posto ad una tormenta vera e propria: folate di nevischio e vento facevano sbattere le imposte esterne e le strade cominciavano a diventare sempre più bianche man mano che la notte calava.  
L’uomo imprecò a denti stretti mentre si preparava ad affrontare il suo destino: prima Fujiko, poi il mal tempo… qualcuno lassù doveva proprio avercela con lui. Si calcò con forza il cappello in testa e uscì dalla porta d’ingresso, diretto alla macchina. Un’ombra di fronte a lui catturò la sua attenzione e la mano corse automaticamente verso la fidata pistola.  
Poi si bloccò, un groppo in gola. Non poteva essere, non in così poco tempo. Fece un passo verso quella figura in nero, poi un altro, sforzando gli occhi in modo da scoprire se era davvero chi pensava lui o se la neve gli giocava brutti scherzi.

"Quanto tempo, Jigen."

No, non era quel maledetto nevischio a confondere i suoi sensi, quella voce l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille. Il barlume di un accendino portato alla bocca fugò gli ultimi dubbi: davanti a lui, stretto nel suo cappotto nero, cappello in testa e sigaretta in bocca, stava Gin.  
"Anni, a dire il vero. Non posso dire di aver sentito la tua mancanza." replicò asciutto. Si chiese se valeva la pena correre il rischio e allontanare la mano dall’arma: una vocina nella sua testa lo informò che al biondo non piaceva sentirsi minacciato. Con lentezza spostò la destra e andò a recuperare una cicca dalla tasca interna della giacca.

"Un vero peccato… eravamo un’ottima squadra a quei tempi. Ma ho sentito che hai trovato un nuovo partner ora, giusto? Quel ladruncolo con la faccia da scimmia…"

Jigen non poté trattenere un sorrisetto a quelle parole. Si accese la sigaretta, ignorando il freddo e quella sensazione di pericolo che gli martellava nel petto.

"Da quel che mi risulta, Gin, tu non lavori in squadra."

Anche il killer dell’Organizzazione sorrise, un sorriso freddo come la neve che non raggiunse gli occhi.  
"Solo quando sono obbligato." C’era qualcosa, nel suo tono, che mandò un brivido lungo la schiena dell’altro. Ricordava fin troppo bene il periodo passato a lavorare al fianco del biondo e di quell’altro folle… Dio, non poteva credere di essere caduto così in basso. Poi Gin era sparito, di punto in bianco, attirato da una proposta molto più allettante, mentre Mash… con Mash era finita diversamente. Ancora lo prendeva un moto di disgusto quando per caso sfiorava con le dita le cicatrici che quelle pallottole gli avevano lasciato in ricordo.  
Sbuffò, una nuvola di fiato e fumo gli passò davanti agli occhi.

"Fa freddo, Gin, e io ho altro da fare che scambiare convenevoli qui con te. Che cosa vuoi?"

Sapeva già la risposta, è vero, ma contava di mandare avanti il discorso per molto: Lupin era nella casa con la ragazzina e Fujiko, se fosse riuscito a dilungarsi e guadagnare tempo forse tutti loro sarebbero riusciti a mettersi in salvo.

"Lo sai già, Jigen. Cerco Erika Lenher e, se le mie informazioni non sono errate, si trova proprio nel palazzo alle tue spalle."  
"Ma davvero? Che coincidenza."  
"Proprio. Bé, immagino che non ci sia più molto da dirci."

Il movimento improvviso delle sue mani lo prese alla sprovvista, ma prima che la sua amata pistola potesse trovarsi nelle sue mani si bloccò: Gin non stava estraendo nessuna arma né si preparava ad attaccarlo. Gettò semplicemente la sigaretta in terra e, mani nelle tasche, cominciò ad avanzare nella neve.  
Era come se il tempo fosse stato improvvisamente rallentato: lo vide dirigersi verso di lui, quello sguardo gelido, i lineamenti affilati, tutto faceva pensare ad un predatore e Jigen non era certo abituato ad essere una preda. Non si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato finché Gin, senza degnarlo di un’ulteriore occhiata, non lo superò, sfiorandolo appena con un lembo del cappotto.  
Ci mise un secondo per capire cosa stava accadendo, solo uno: un attimo di troppo e non sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo. Il calcio della pistola era più freddo che mai, le sue dita protestarono flebilmente al contatto; un brivido, una sorta di brutto presentimento, gli attraversò la spina dorsale mente puntava l’arma verso quella figura nera: era, stranamente, una sensazione che aveva già provato tempo addietro.

"Non fare un altro passo, Gin."

Se il biondo non gli avesse dato le spalle, Jigen sarebbe stato certo che un sorriso beffardo gli increspava le labbra in quel preciso istante. La porta era a meno di due metri da lui, l’unico ostacolo tra quell’uomo spietato e la povera ragazzina travolta dagli eventi. Forse Lupin sarebbe stato in grado di difenderla, forse no.  
Più ci pensava e più ricordava le parole che aveva rivolto a Shiho: era giunto il momento di mettere da parte il suo egoistico buonsenso e fare quello che non avrebbe mai voluto fare. Perché mettersi contro Gin e l’Organizzazione equivaleva più o meno a suicidarsi.

"Da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato, Jigen…"

Percepì il movimento della mano e la rotazione del busto prima ancora che il biondo potesse effettivamente compierli. I suoi riflessi non lo tradirono, ma qualcosa, che non riuscì ad identificare subito, gl’impedì di sparare: una risata, alta, acuta, una di quelle risate che ti tormentano nei tuoi peggiori incubi.  
Anche Gin si congelò sul posto, quel suono era familiare anche per lui. Poi una scarica di proiettili si abbatté nel poco spazio che separava i due contendenti, mentre la risata si faceva sempre più ossessiva. Jigen scattò di lato, trovando rifugio dietro una macchina di lusso nuova di zecca: di certo il suo proprietario non sarebbe stato felice la mattina seguente.  
Il primo pensiero che gli passò per la mente fu che almeno Lupin doveva aver sentito gli spari e quindi, con ogni probabilità, si era già attivato perché Erika Lenher fosse messa in salvo. Il secondo fu che quella dannatissima risata che ancora echeggiava nell’aria l’aveva già sentita tanto tempo prima.  
"Mad Mash…" bofonchiò e nell’attimo in cui pronunciò quel nome sentì un moto di disgusto risalirgli dallo stomaco: aveva sperato di non vederlo mai più, di non dover più sentire quella terribile risata. Un movimento alla sua destra lo prese di sprovvista, vide la figura scura di Gin cercare di raggiungere la porta d’ingresso.  
Sparò. Il rumore del proiettile gli sibilò nelle orecchie, mentre un grugnito di dolore e un tonfo gli confermavano che il colpo era andato a segno; vide il biondo sgattaiolare via, una mano premuta sul fianco. Una nuova risata gli piovve addosso, mescolandosi alla neve e al freddo.  
Una sensazione opprimente lo prese, cominciò a pesargli sulla gola, sullo stomaco. La testa gli girava, le mani tremavano. Prima che quel folle di Mash lo trovasse ancora, prima che potesse sfoderare il suo sorriso beffardo e riportargli alla mente tutto quello che avrebbe preferito dimenticare, fece l’unica cosa possibile: ventre a terra, si trascino da una macchina all’altra, facendo attenzione a non perdere di vista la posizione del suo avversario.  
Pregò affinché Lupin e la ragazzina fossero riusciti a mettersi in salvo; imprecò a denti stretti e scappò con la coda tra le gambe, vergognandosi come un cane.


	4. Face the truth

**4 – Face the truth**

Non nevicava più. Continuò a fissare il vetro con insistenza, ammirando quando il suo fiato lasciava nuvolette appannate su quella fredda superficie. Non riusciva ad essere pienamente soddisfatto: lui era così vicino, eppure non abbastanza. Gli era sfuggito ancora, come quella volta, nove anni prima, quando era riuscito a regalargli solo buchi di pallottole. Non erano sufficienti, per un regalo d’addio.  
Ma, nonostante avesse fallito la sua missione, non riusciva a trattenere la risata che cominciava a risalirgli nel petto, per esplodere alta, cattiva, terribilmente distorta. Lui era lì ed era fuggito come un cucciolo spaventato. “Ahi, ahi, Jigen… è il tempo che ti ha rammollito o il tuo nuovo amichetto? O è perché lei non c’è più?”  
Se la ricordava bene, dopo così tanti anni, ma non era una cosa strana: donne di quel genere sono assai rare. La miglior killer in circolazione, corteggiata da tutte le organizzazioni malavitose del mondo; si era lasciata assoldare da un uomo prestigioso, che pagava in contanti, ma si era sempre rifiutata di lavorare in gruppo fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Jigen.  
Oh, se la piccola Ariadne avesse capito subito che seguire quell’uomo col cappello era pericoloso… specie a causa degli altri componenti del gruppo. Scoppiò a ridere e il vetro davanti a lui s’appannò così tanto da celargli alla vista la città addormentata.  
Erano stati un bel gruppetto in fin dei conti, no? Lui, Jigen, Ariadne e Gin. Il loro datore di lavoro non si era mai lamentato del loro operato, erano professionisti dopotutto; un vero peccato, proprio, che tutto quell’oro finisse nelle mani di un lardoso miliardario e che quel misero 30% che il vecchio intendeva rifilare loro andasse diviso per quattro – sei, contando quelle due macchiette che dovevano aiutarli. Un vero peccato, specie quando c’era qualcuno che sul mercato offriva molto di più per i suoi servigi.  
Davvero, se si fosse lasciato sfuggire un’occasione come quella se ne sarebbe pentito… rimpianti per tutta la vita, no, non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Il primo era stato Jigen. Davvero, doveva fidarsi ciecamente di lui se gli dava le spalle senza tanti problemi, quando sapeva di che pasta era fatto il suo collega.   
Una scarica era bastata per lui e per quel paio d’idioti mandati dal capo; ancora si chiedeva come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere, con tutti quei buchi nella schiena: fortuna, probabilmente, solo una sfacciatissima fortuna.  
Poi aveva cercato Gin, ma invano. Quella volpe doveva aver annusato il pericolo nell’aria o qualche offerta più allettante, ma non c’erano più tracce di lui. Scomparso, come una nuvola di fumo. Era andato dal capo, allora, pronto a regolare i conti e a prendersi un po’ di extra dalla sua cassaforte, quando Ariadne gli si era parata davanti.  
Lei gli aveva dato qualche problema, effettivamente, ma alla fine il proiettile decisivo era arrivato anche per lei. Tutto il resto era filato liscio come l’olio e, davvero, Mash aveva considerato la faccenda chiusa, almeno fino a che non era venuto a sapere di Jigen. Il caso aveva voluto che anche Gin sbucasse fuori nel momento più opportuno.  
Ridacchiò: tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto. Il panico sul volto del suo caro vecchio amico era stato qualcosa di impagabile; non vedeva l’ora di trovarselo di fronte, di vederlo scappare come un coniglio. L’avrebbe inseguito, sì, l’avrebbe inseguito con sommo piacere. Chissà se anche Gin si sarebbe unito a loro… forse era tempo di organizzare una rimpatriata in grande stile. In memoria dei vecchi tempi, ovviamente.

 

"Bé, non è stato molto carino da parte tua lasciarci in quel modo, sai?"  
In un’altra situazione Jigen avrebbe volentieri mandato al diavolo quell’idiota del suo collega, ma date le circostanze sentiva di meritarsi un poco di biasimo. Non riusciva a darsi pace. Cosa gli fosse preso, in quel momento, sdraiato tra la neve del parcheggio, non lo sapeva proprio, sapeva solo che più ripensava a quanto era successo e più se ne vergognava.  
In realtà neanche Lupin sembrava troppo intenzionato a fargliela pesare: vagava pensoso per la stanza, mentre ripeteva ad alta voce tutte le informazioni che aveva accumulato fino a quel momento e come pensava di articolare il suo geniale piano. Dal divanetto lì vicino Erika Lenher lo fissava attenta.  
Sembrava aver recuperato un po’ di lucidità dopo quanto era successo poche notti prima e per fortuna, perché se l’Organizzazione avesse provato ad attaccare di nuovo bisognava essere tutti pronti e reattivi. Avevano richiamato anche Goemon per l’evenienza e ora il samurai stava seduto accanto alla ragazza, spada in grembo e occhi chiusi, intento a meditare.  
Ad un certo punto il ladro più famoso del mondo interruppe il suo andirivieni e guardò Jigen come se lo vedesse per la prima volta dopo secoli. "Dov’è Fujiko?"  
L’uomo sgranò gli occhi da sotto il cappello.  
"Credevo fosse con voi quando Gin ha attaccato."  
"Lo era, ma poi si è precipitata fuori non appena sono cominciati gli spari. Credevo fosse venuta da te."  
Calò un silenzio di tomba e Jigen non poté fare a meno di pensare che quello era l’inizio di un altro, terribile, casino.

 

C’erano delle regole che si era data, dopo essere stata costretta a lasciare Shinichi e il dottor Agasa. Regole che aveva seguito con cura maniacale, perché, lo sapeva, se qualcuno, chiunque, l’avesse riconosciuta, per lei sarebbe stata la fine. Troppe volte aveva sfidato la sorte, troppe volte si era salvata per il rotto della cuffia: non doveva accadere più.  
Così non usciva mai prima d’indossare la sua maschera; non quella che aveva dovuto portare per tutti gli anni in cui era stata costretta a collaborare con l’Organizzazione, ma un travestimento fisico: occhiali spessi, parrucca, lenti a contatto, abiti completamente diversi da quelli che indossava usualmente.  
Da quando aveva saputo che Gin era in circolazione, la sua attenzione aveva rasentato la paranoia. Specie in quei momenti, in cui era costretta a camminare per strade particolarmente affollate, doveva costringersi a non voltare continuamente la testa per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno di sospetto; era un logorio nervoso massacrante.  
Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di mantenere la calma. Accanto a lei una fiumana di persone si lasciava trascinare dalle solite faccende di poco conto; avrebbe tanto voluto mischiarsi a loro, riuscire a comportarsi con naturalezza come tutta quella gente così banale, così normale.  
Ci provò. Si mise davanti ad una vetrina, come moltissime altre donne, e osservò la merce esposta: una serie infinita di scarpe, nessuna delle quali le piaceva veramente. Se Akemi l’avesse vista in quel momento, con ogni probabilità sarebbe scoppiata a ridere: la sua sorellina, quella che aveva consacrato la sua vita allo studio e alla scienza, cercava quella frivolezza che le aveva sempre dato il voltastomaco. Davvero ridicolo.  
Ma era davvero così innaturale? Shiho lanciò un’occhiata attorno a sé, per vedere se aveva attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno: nessuno la stava osservando. Si sentì un po’ rincuorata, forse non era così fuori luogo come le sembrava.  
Tornò a fissare la vetrina, ma qualcosa nel riflesso le fece gelare il sangue: cappotto nero, tratti affilati, occhi di ghiaccio. Gin.  
Rimase immobile, sguardo fisso sulla vetrina, ma dentro di lei si stava scatenando un putiferio: l’aveva vista? L’aveva riconosciuta? Forse se fosse rimasta lì dov’era, continuando a guardare il negozio, non l’avrebbe neanche notata. In fin dei conti aveva il suo travestimento, no? Come poteva riconoscerla?  
Lo osservò nel riflesso mentre avanzava piano, lungo la strada dietro di lei; il suo passo, in genere così deciso, sembrava affaticato, più lento del solito. Che gli fosse successo qualcosa? Forse era ferito? Le venne il sospetto che ci fosse la storia della ragazzina Lenher dietro tutto questo, ma non ne aveva più sentito parlare dopo quella terribile esplosione. E difficilmente Gin si sarebbe fatto coinvolgere in un attacco del genere.  
Era così presa nelle sue riflessioni che ci mise qualche secondo per rendersi conto che l’uomo si era fermato proprio dietro di lei e che i suoi occhi erano puntati su quelli di lei, nel riflesso. Vacillò per un istante, deglutì, poi tentò disperatamente di fissare quel dannato paio di scarpe attraverso la vetrina.  
Ci fu un attimo in cui si sentì morire. Poi Gin, come se niente fosse, si allontanò così come si era avvicinato, lasciando Shiho in balia del suo stremato autocontrollo e dei brividi di panico.  
Era ancora parecchio scossa quando tornò a casa; si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle con un po’ troppa forza e si disfò in fretta e furia di quella terribile parrucca che le dava un gran fastidio. Mise sul fornello il pentolino per il tè e si gettò sul divano, il viso affondato tra i cuscini.  
Si sentiva veramente stanca, come se quell’incontro inaspettato l’avesse prosciugata di tutte le sue poche energie; mentre lasciava che il calore e il buio la cullassero e le permettessero un po’ di meritato riposo, un pensiero le attraversò la mente: doveva avvisare Jigen di quanto era successo. In fin dei conti lui le aveva promesso di aiutarla, no? Aveva paura di non essere riuscita a mascherare così bene la sua identità. Forse all’uomo qualche dubbio era venuto, mentre la fissava a quel modo…  
Si alzò e frugò nella borsa per recuperare il cellulare. Stava per chiamare Jigen, ma qualcosa la trattenne: era sempre restia a parlare con lui, specie quando non poteva guardarlo in faccia… scosse la testa e gli inviò un sms, chiedendogli dove e quando potevano incontrarsi per parlare con comodo.  
L’aveva appena spedito quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, facendola sobbalzare. Gettò un’occhiata all’orologio: non aspettava visite a quell’ora. Deglutì nervosamente: forse stava davvero diventando paranoica.  
Piano, ma molto piano, frugò ancora nella borsa ed estrasse la pistola: erano secoli che non la utilizzava, ma si sentiva più tranquilla ad averla sempre affianco. Tenendola ben stretta si avvicinò alla porta d’ingresso e cercò di sbirciare dallo spioncino, ma il corridoio era buio e non riuscì a vedere nessuno.  
"Chi è?"  
Avrebbe preferito che la sua voce suonasse un po’ più ferma, ma la pistola nella sua mano era più pesante che mai e lei sentiva che non era fisicamente in grado di resistere ad alcun assalto. Ci fu un silenzio inquietante dall’altro lato della porta e per lunghi, interminabili secondi la ragazza sentì il cuore martellarle nel petto.  
Poi, quasi provenisse dall’oltretomba, arrivò strozzata la voce della sua anziana vicina.  
"Per favore, signorina, potrebbe aprire?"  
Questo la prese completamente alla sprovvista; abbassò immediatamente l’arma, senza però lasciarla andare, e aprì con cautela la porta. Ciò che vide di fronte a lei le mozzò il fiato in gola: nel corridoio c’era Gin, pistola puntata alla tempia della povera vicina di pianerottolo.

 

Quando Fujiko riprese conoscenza pensò di essere diventata improvvisamente cieca. Solo dopo qualche secondo si rese conto di molti elementi di primaria importanza: la benda legata attorno agli occhi, la testa che le pulsava dolorosamente, la scomoda sedia su cui era costretta a stare, le braccia legate allo schienale.  
Cercò di sforzare la propria memoria e ricordare cosa diavolo le era accaduto: le era tutto chiaro fino al momento in cui lei e Lupin non avevano sentito gli spari nel parcheggio. Ricordava di aver intravisto una figura là fuori, di averla inseguita per tramortirla e ci sarebbe anche riuscita a mettere fuori gioco quell’uomo tozzo e dall’aria un po’ stupida, se qualcuno non fosse strisciato alle sue spalle e non l’avesse colpita con una violenza inaudita.  
Il mal di testa lo doveva al suo aggressore, probabilmente. Senza perder tempo cominciò a saggiare le corde che le legavano le braccia, sperando di riuscire a trovare un punto di cedimento, ma pareva fosse il lavoro di un vero professionista. Stava quasi per lasciar perdere e preparare un nuovo piano, quando delle voci attirarono la sua attenzione.  
Vodka era più perplesso ogni giorno che passava: prima Vermouth arrivava di punto in bianco, poi Gin se ne andava senza dare spiegazioni, Vermouth lo costringeva a seguirlo e alla fine di tutto si ritrovavano con una donna – una gran bella donna – legata ad una sedia e senza Gin, che aveva fatto perdere completamente le proprie tracce.  
"Non fare quella faccia stupida, Vodka."  
L’uomo osservò un po’ perplesso la donna mentre si stiracchiava come un gatto, elegante in ogni suo movimento. Vermouth si avvicinò con nonchalance alla prigioniera, un sorrisetto dipinto sulle labbra.  
"Fujiko Mine… – le soffiò in un orecchio – tu sarai la chiave che ci permetterà di giungere a Lupin."

 

Fosse stato per lui, non si sarebbe certo scomodato per andare a cercare una tale piantagrane, anzi, l’avrebbe lasciata ben volentieri nelle mani del primo malintenzionato che passava; ma, ovviamente, la cosa non dipendeva da lui e, non appena si era reso conto che la sua amata cherì non si trovava da nessuna parte, Lupin aveva letteralmente dato di matto.  
Dal canto suo, Jigen si sentiva in debito verso il suo amico, specie dopo quanto era accaduto quella sera, e non era riuscito a tirarsi indietro quando l’uomo gli aveva chiesto di ritrovarla mentre lui cercava di scoprire il nascondiglio di quel meraviglioso tesoro. Jigen gli avrebbe dato volentieri il cambio, ma in quel momento Lupin era il più adatto per trattare con Erika.  
La ragazzina non sembrava nutrire una gran simpatia nei suoi confronti, mentre si trovava molto più a suo agio con il ladro e questo aveva tolto ogni possibilità di scelta. Quando lui e Goemon erano usciti dal nuovo nascondiglio per cominciare le ricerche, Lupin e Erika stavano ad un tavolo a smontare pezzo per pezzo quel vecchio orologio da taschino che pareva contenesse tutte le informazioni necessarie per trovare il tesoro.  
"Che facciamo ora?"  
Daisuke lanciò un’occhiata al samurai che aspettava stoicamente al suo fianco, la Zantetsu-ken stretta in pugno e un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto. L’uomo si sistemò meglio il cappello e si accese una sigaretta: l’aria si era fatta più fredda in quei giorni e il cappotto che indossava non era sufficiente a ripararlo dal gelo.  
Controllò un’ultima volta il cellulare: Shiho l’aveva contattato una mezz’ora prima per fissare un incontro, ma, nonostante lui le avesse risposto subito, non gli aveva più scritto. “Avrà altro da fare che mandare messaggi a te” si disse mentre riponeva il telefono nel cappotto.  
"Adesso, mio caro Goemon, setacciamo tutta la città, metro per metro."


	5. The wound keeps bleeding

**5 – The wound keeps bleeding**

Nonostante la situazione poco vantaggiosa, Fujiko sentiva di avere tutto sotto controllo, o quasi: certo, la benda sugli occhi era un grande ostacolo, ma nei momenti in cui era rimasta sola – e ne era certa, perché aveva sentito i passi dei suoi due rapitori allontanarsi e le loro voci affievolirsi – aveva analizzato tutto ciò che poteva analizzare dalla sua posizione.  
Intanto sapeva di essere nei pressi di un qualche ristorante o simile, perché la quantità di odorini appetitosi che le giungevano alle narici non lasciavano dubbi a riguardo, e in effetti anche il suo stomaco reagiva brontolando. Molto probabilmente era anche in zona di mercato, era riuscita a distinguere senza tanti problemi le grida dei venditori, i prezzi e quant’altro.  
Si era anche fatta un’idea sui suoi rapitori e, a dirla tutta, non era stata una grande impresa. Si chiamavano con i nomi in codice, ma lei non era una sprovveduta: conosceva di fama l’Organizzazione e, un paio di volte, le era capitato di vendere informazioni su alcuni dei suoi membri.  
Uno di questi, Vodka, era un perfetto idiota. Fosse stato per lui, Fujiko sarebbe riuscita a scappare almeno una ventina di volte. Lo sentiva andare e venire dalla stanza in cui la teneva e, un paio di volte, avevano scambiato qualche parola: la donna avrebbe volentieri cercato di avvicinarlo per prenderlo alla sprovvista, ma la presenza del secondo rapitore rendeva tutto più difficile.  
Non sapeva nulla circa questa Vermouth, ma da quel che aveva potuto capire era uno dei pezzi grossi ed era molto, ma molto più astuta del suo collega; doveva sapere perfettamente che non era saggio lasciare Vodka da solo, doveva aver annusato il pericolo, perché lei era sempre, costantemente, lì a controllare, non si sapeva se Fujiko o Vodka stesso.  
Era una situazione un po’ snervante: doveva essere passato circa un giorno da quando l’avevano rapita e ormai le braccia le facevano male e quel poco che le davano da mangiare non soddisfaceva certo il suo appetito.  
Sbuffò scocciata: come al solito non poteva contare su quel fannullone di Lupin. Se la sarebbe cavata da sola, approfittando del momento giusto e liberandosi senza tanti problemi. Doveva solo aspettare ancora un po’ e mantenere la propria lucidità mentale.

 

Alla vista di quegli occhi così gelidi e così familiari Shiho restò di sasso: una parte di lei, quella che probabilmente aveva più voglia di continuare a vivere, le fece stringere con forza la pistola tra le dita, mentre l’altra non rispose a nessuno stimolo, lasciandola lì, paralizzata di fronte al nemico.  
“Forse, se lo prendo alla sprovvista, riesco a sparargli” sussurrò una vocina nella sua testa, ma i suoi occhi tornarono a fissare la canna della pistola dell’uomo, troppo vicina al volto rugoso dell’anziana vicina. Shiho sapeva quanto rapido poteva essere Gin, aveva avuto la sfortuna di assistere ad un paio di esecuzioni: con tutta la sua buona volontà non sarebbe mai riuscita a batterlo sul tempo, senza contare che i suoi muscoli si rifiutavano esplicitamente di muoversi.  
"Metti via la pistola, Sherry. Non ti servirà a niente."  
Quasi ci fosse una forza invisibile che la comandava, la ragazza lasciò scivolare lentamente l’arma sul tavolino e arretrò, lasciando che l’uomo e il povero ostaggio entrassero in casa. Gin diede un colpo secco alla porta e il botto improvviso fece sobbalzare le due donne. Il cervello di Shiho stava cominciando a mettersi in moto e già malediceva il momento in cui aveva abbandonato la pistola.  
"Ne è passato di tempo dall’ultima volta, vero? Sherry…"  
Prima che lei potesse reagire, prima che potesse cercare di fermarlo, Gin scaraventò la vecchia per terra e con due falcate le fu addosso, una mano d’acciaio che le teneva il polso e quella terribile sensazione d’impotenza che aveva provato così tante volte in passato.  
Provò a ribellarsi cercando di assestargli una ginocchiata dove faceva più male, ma nelle sue mani era come una bambola di pezza; il suo attacco fu fermato con una facilità estrema, mentre la canna fredda della pistola le pungolò il fianco.  
Si fissarono. Il biondo stava per aprire la bocca quando un rumore improvviso li fece trasalire entrambi: proveniva dalla tasca del suo cappotto. Imprecando a bassa voce, Gin fece un passo indietro e, sempre tenendo sotto tiro Shiho, recuperò il telefono.  
Gli occhi della ragazza sfrecciarono sulla povera donna riversa sul pavimento: pareva che fosse svenuta per l’impatto o forse per l’emozione. Sperò con tutto il cuore che a quella cara vecchietta non fosse venuto un infarto.  
Riportando lo sguardo sul suo aggressore, notò quello che avrebbe dovuto vedere sin dal primo momento: una macchia scura all’altezza del fianco destro. Il cervello della giovane si sintonizzò su quanto l’uomo stava dicendo nel frattempo.  
"… ho altro da fare in questo momento, Vodka… questi sono problemi suoi. Dille che la chiamerò quando avrò finito."  
Quelle parole cominciavano ad avere un senso nella sua testa: non era lì per conto dell’Organizzazione? Non era venuto per ucciderla? Stava agendo da solo, all’insaputa di Vodka e degli altri?  
Gin fece scivolare nuovamente il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto con un’espressione di stizza, ma Shiho non era più intimorita come prima quando tornò a fissarla con quegli occhi freddi.  
"Cosa vuoi da me, Gin?"  
L’ultima cosa che si aspettava, in quel momento, era che il biondo abbassasse la pistola e si sbottonasse il cappotto; come aveva supposto, una macchia rosso vivo si era allargata sulla camicia bianca. Visto come l’uomo si muoveva non doveva essere una cosa così grave, ma Shiho aveva scoperto anni prima che quel che poteva uccidere un uomo qualunque non intaccava più di tanto il corpo di Gin. Era abituato a tenere il dolore sotto controllo e a mascherarlo perfettamente.  
"Spero che tu abbia delle garze in casa, non vorrei dover uscire a comprarle in questo stato."  
Se c’era una cosa più insopportabile delle occhiate che Gin le lanciava, ebbene, era il suo silenzio; non un fruscio, non uno scricchiolio involontario: il biondo stava fermo immobile, la pistola sempre in mano, il volto una maschera di gesso, mentre la ragazza sopportava a stento quell’atmosfera così opprimente e cercava di mantenere la calma per disinfettare la ferita.  
Quel bastardo aveva avuto fortuna – quel bastardo aveva sempre fortuna; era stato colpito solamente di striscio, e, anche se la zona era molto delicata, se l’era cavata con poco. L’idea di lasciare che la ferita s’infettasse le passò per la mente, ma si trattenne: Gin controllava tutte le sue mosse, non sarebbe mai riuscita ad ingannarlo.  
"I tuoi colleghi non sanno che sei qui, vero?"  
L’aveva chiesto solo per spezzare la tensione, ma sapeva già la risposta. Gliel’aveva letta in faccia.  
"No."  
"Mi ucciderai?"  
"Ho altre priorità al momento."  
Shiho non sapeva se esserne onorata o meno; le tornò in mente l’esplosione di cui aveva letto sul giornale. Non aveva sbagliato allora, c’era davvero l’Organizzazione dietro quella faccenda. Si chiese se Jigen avesse letto il suo messaggio… il cellulare! Non ricordava neanche dove l’aveva messo.  
Una mano sulla spalla la distolse dai suoi pensieri; Gin aveva uno sguardo strano, che la mise a disagio più del solito. Si affrettò a concludere l’operazione e si alzò in fretta.  
"Fatto."  
Il biondo si alzò con lei, agile e scattante nonostante la ferita appena medicata. La sua mano si strinse al suo polso, ma questa volta non le fece male; si guardarono per qualche secondo e più il tempo passava più Shiho sentiva il disagio crescere in lei.  
"Vieni con me, Sherry. Abbiamo ancora bisogno di te, sei una pedina troppo importante per noi."  
La ragazza provò ad arretrare, ma la presa dell’uomo si fece più salda.  
"Lasciami, Gin."  
"L’ho già fatto una volta, non ripeterò lo stesso errore."  
Era una lotta a chi cedeva per primo, ma Shiho non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere; non sarebbe mai riuscita a dimenticare ciò che era stata costretta a vedere quando lavorava per l’Organizzazione, non si sarebbe mai dimenticata del dolore sordo che sentiva costantemente in petto. Non avrebbe lasciato che Gin la riportasse da loro.  
Il cellulare dell’uomo tornò a squillare improvvisamente e, prima che lui potesse rendersi conto di cosa stava accadendo, prima che la giovane capisse quel che stava facendo, gli assestò una ginocchiata al fianco, appena sotto la ferita che aveva appena finito di medicare. Si liberò con uno strattone dalla sua presa e, mentre il biondo lottava per rimettersi in piedi e afferrarla, corse come una furia verso la porta e uscì.  
Solo diversi minuti dopo, quando si arrestò dentro un bar stracolmo di gente, si rese conto di aver lasciato il cellulare e la pistola in casa.

 

Se prima aveva fatto di tutto per ignorarlo, ora un minimo di senso di colpa Jigen ce l’aveva; senso di colpa misto ad ansia, perché dopo aver setacciato l’intera città palmo per palmo di Fujiko neanche l’ombra e nemmeno un cenno di vita da parte di Sherry.  
Lui e Goemon si erano divisi dopo qualche ora, sperando di risolvere in fretta la faccenda, ma non era servito poi a molto. Controllò ancora una volta il cellulare, sempre terribilmente silenzioso, e svoltò l’angolo: la strada era ampia e immersa nella più totale confusione. Bancarelle da mercato ovunque, venditori che urlavano, un odorino da leccarsi i baffi che si spargeva nell’aria. Osservò quella che doveva essere l’insegna di un ottimo ristorante e il suo stomaco brontolò.  
Non era certo il caso di fermarsi a mangiare, data la situazione, ma proprio mentre Jigen stava lì, immobile, a decidere se cedere alla tentazione o continuare la ricerca, un ragazzotto dall’aria poco sobria gli si avvicinò barcollando vistosamente.  
"Vieni anche tu per la bella signora?"  
Se il cappello non gli avesse coperto buona parte del volto, il ragazzo avrebbe visto le sopracciglia dell’uomo inarcarsi ai limiti dell’immaginabile.  
"Bella signora?"  
"Oh, sì! – ridacchiò quello e Jigen si chiese come si facesse a ridursi in quello stato per l’ora di pranzo – E’ arrivata due notti fa… una gran bella donna, davvero. Anche se non sembrava molto contenta di esser portata qui… anzi, non era molto cosciente, in verità…"  
Un dubbio attraversò la sua mente e si fece più concreto man mano che il giovane continuava a parlare. Che fosse..? Poggiò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, che aveva preso a dondolare sul posto e rischiava di cadere da un momento all’altro.  
"E dove hanno portato questa bella signora?" 

 

Era da un paio d’ore che non sentiva più le voci dei suoi rapitori, ma questo non le era sufficiente per tranquillizzarsi. Non riusciva ancora a capire quale fosse il loro obiettivo: se avessero voluto un riscatto, avrebbero già contattato Lupin e lui si sarebbe fiondato subito a pagarlo, Fujiko non ne dubitava. Eppure erano passati già due giorni secondo i suoi calcoli e del ladro gentiluomo neanche l’ombra.  
Era stanca di aspettare, ma quella donna, quella Vermouth, sapeva il fatto suo: non le aveva lasciato il minimo spiraglio che le avrebbe permesso di fuggire. Era qualcosa di terribilmente estenuante.  
Un rumore improvviso la mise in guardia. Erano dei passi felpati, che si distinguevano appena, ma la cosa che non le piaceva era che non erano né pesanti come quelli di Vodka né rapidi come quelli di Vermouth. Più si avvicinavano e più Fujiko si preparava a reagire in qualunque modo.  
Attese fingendosi addormentata. Sentì quella figura su di sé, mentre armeggiava per liberarle i polsi e le caviglie: volevano spostarla in un luogo più sicuro mentre era incosciente? Non appena fu libera di muoversi non aspettò oltre e colpì con forza la persona di fronte a sé, scattando in avanti.  
Peccato che il suo attacco venne bloccato senza tante cerimonie.  
"Umpf, gran bel ringraziamento per averti salvata…"  
Fu la voce da fumatore incallito che le fece accendere una lampadina; si sfilò in tutta fretta la benda dagli occhi e si trovò faccia a faccia con un Jigen leggermente contrariato. Prima che potesse reagire in qualsiasi maniera lo abbracciò.  
"Oh, Jigen! _Sapevo_ che saresti venuto a salvarmi!"  
L’uomo ne dubitava fortemente, ma sorvolò sulla questione: ora che era riuscito a trovarla si sentiva come se si fosse tolto un peso dal cuore, anche se avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che quella piccola serpe si staccasse da lui. Quel contatto così ravvicinato lo infastidiva.  
"Meglio andarsene da qui." borbottò mentre armeggiava col cellulare: doveva avvisare subito Lupin. Fu un sollievo sentire la voce allegra del ladro, specie quando gli comunicò un’altra ottima notizia.  
"Abbiamo trovato il posto."

 

"Era ora che ti facessi vivo."  
Gin ignorò il commento della donna mentre si accendeva l’ennesima sigaretta della giornata; Vermouth era voltata verso lo specchio e si stava togliendo gli ultimi resti di quello che sembrava un travestimento da ragazzino. Un ragazzino molto ubriaco, a giudicare dal tanfo di alcol che emanava.  
"Dunque?"  
La donna sorrise trionfante.  
"I vecchi trucchi funzionano sempre e il tuo caro amichetto Jigen non è così sveglio come sembra… Sappiamo dove sono. C’è anche la nostra Erika con loro."


	6. The final countdown

**6 – The final countdown**

Misero piede nel vecchio edificio cadente una ventina di minuti dopo aver lasciato l’affollata strada del mercato; secondo quanto gli aveva spiegato Lupin per telefono, l’area circostante era stata un tempo il luogo ove la famiglia Lenher aveva costruito la sua abitazione, secoli e secoli prima. L’avevano difesa a spada tratta, generazione dopo generazione e, dopo così tanto tempo, era ancora di loro proprietà; la grigia palazzina che sorgeva su quel terreno l’aveva fatta costruire il padre di Erika anni prima, una semplice succursale del suo smisurato impero.  
"Che meraviglia!"  
Jigen questa volta non poteva che concordare con Fujiko: da un taglio perfettamente geometrico sul muro – opera di Goemon, non c’erano dubbi – s’intravedeva uno spettacolo incredibile e scintillante di oro, diamanti e pietre preziose.  
"Oh, Lupin! Sei un genio!" cinguettò la donna gettandosi tra le braccia del ladro per cinque secondi esatti, passati i quali sfuggì subito alla sua presa per buttarsi a pesce sul tesoro.  
Solo in quel momento Jigen si accorse di Erika, poco dietro al ladro gentiluomo; si chiese se non provasse qualcosa nel vedere la ricchezza dei suoi avi depredata senza alcun pudore, ma dal suo viso non trapelava alcuna emozione.  
L’uomo scrollò le spalle e si preparò ad aiutare Goemon a riempire i tanti sacchi di refurtiva, quando però la voce di Lupin, più seria del solito, li bloccò tutti quanti.  
"Fujiko… ti dispiacerebbe venire qui, per favore?"

 

Si sentiva un idiota per non averlo previsto, eppure c’era cascato; un trucco elementare, vecchia scuola, ma sempre e comunque valido. Si fissarono tutti l’un l’altro mentre il ladro più famoso del mondo teneva fra le dita quell’oggettino microscopico. Fino a che Erika Lenher non si schiarì la voce.  
"Cos’è, esattamente?"  
L’uomo sorrise, uno scintillio particolare negli occhi; Jigen conosceva fin troppo bene quello sguardo: era lo sguardo della sfida.  
"Questa, piccola mia, è una cimice. Il che significa che presto avremo visite." 

 

Al loro arrivo l’edificio pareva completamente deserto, ma tutti e tre sapevano che era tale solo in apparenza. La cimice non puntava proprio lì e per quanto provassero a nascondersi, li avrebbero trovati.  
"Aniki, che facciamo?"  
Gin in tutta risposta si accese una sigaretta, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Gli era sempre più difficile concentrarsi su quel lavoro, ora che sapeva che Shiho era in città; poco importava che gli fosse scivolata via tra le dita, l’avrebbe ripresa, lo sapeva. E anche lei lo sapeva.  
"Con un edificio così vasto sarebbe meglio dividerci o trovare la ragazzina sarà un problema. – s’intromise Vermouth dal sedile posteriore della Porsche – Allora, Gin?"  
"Dividiamoci." acconsentì lui. Sperava solo di concludere l’affare il più in fretta possibile.

 

"Eccoli lì."  
Erika non li aveva mai visti in faccia, ma quando posò gli occhi su quei volti così indecifrabili, così strani, non provò niente: né rabbia né paura né qualche altro bizzarro sentimento di rivalsa. L’unico pensiero che le passava per la testa era però inequivocabile: “devono morire”. Era una verità semplicissima: se sperava di continuare a sopravvivere, loro dovevano sparire.  
Lanciò un’occhiata ai suoi attuali compagni: a vederli così non sembravano neanche lontanamente pericolosi come gli uomini in nero. Ce l’avrebbero fatta? Sarebbe riuscita a continuare a vivere? Aveva paura di scoprire la risposta.  
"Il piano?" fece il samurai senza scomporsi più di tanto.  
"Direi che è meglio dividersi. – bisbigliò Lupin senza perdere d’occhio il trio – Da soli sono certamente meno pericolosi che assieme."  
"Voi fate quello che volete. – s’intromise Fujiko, sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio – Ma io ho un conto in sospeso con quella sgualdrina."  
Jigen e il ladro si fissarono.  
"Porta in salvo la ragazzina, Lupin. Gin è affar mio."

 

Gin arrivò prima del previsto e arrivò solo. Jigen lo aspettava al varco, sigaretta in bocca e cappello calato sugli occhi, pronto a prendere la mira: questa volta non avrebbe sbagliato. Dietro di lui Lupin ed Erika li osservavano pieni d’apprensione.  
Lo sguardo del biondo si fissò subito sulla ragazzina, che impallidì vistosamente, ma non lasciò trapelare altro. Poi, lentamente, prestò un poco d’attenzione al ladro gentiluomo.  
"I tuoi standard si stanno visibilmente abbassando, Jigen. Ha davvero una faccia da scimmia."  
Daisuke poteva sentire il suo compagno che si gonfiava e pestava i piedi come un bambino mentre cominciava ad inveire contro il killer; in circostanze normali non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire, ma in quel caso la situazione era diversa.  
"Porta via la ragazza, Lupin. Qui ci penso io."  
Per una volta tanto, e Jigen non sapeva neanche quali dei ringraziare, il suo compagno obbedì senza fare storie; li seguì con la coda dell’occhio mentre si allontanavano, senza perdere di vista però il suo avversario. Era perfettamente consapevole di giocare col fuoco.  
"L’hai notato anche tu, Jigen?"  
"Che cosa?"  
"Che ha i suoi stessi occhi. Lo stesso sguardo di Ariadne. Ma di certo l’avrai notato."  
Sapeva che sarebbero arrivati a toccare quell’argomento, se l’aspettava, ma questo non rendeva le cose più facili. Si morse appena il labbro mentre il suo autocontrollo riprendeva piede.  
"Sì, l’ho notato."  
Il sorriso di Gin era quanto di più disturbante Jigen avesse visto da tempo; gli faceva venir voglia di sparare, di colpirlo per fargli male. Lui aveva sempre saputo, ne era certo. Si aspettava che Mash li tradisse, che ordisse alle loro spalle; per questo era sparito, giusto prima che tutto colasse a picco. Li aveva lasciati annegare entrambi, solo che Jigen aveva avuto la sfortuna di sopravvivere.  
"Direi di chiudere la faccenda qui, Daisuke. Non ho nulla contro di te, per cui lasciami andare a recuperare la ragazzina e sarà come se niente fosse accaduto."  
Le parole di Shiho gli tornarono in mente, prepotenti come non mai: “dà loro le spalle e sei un uomo morto”. Sorrise.  
"Mi spiace, Gin, ma ho commesso già una volta questo errore. Non credo che lo ripeterò."  
Stava per sparare, lo sentiva nelle ossa. Stava per muovere la mano, afferrare la pistola e ficcargli un proiettile in fronte; ma qualcosa, qualcosa che Jigen non riuscì a cogliere, lo bloccò. Lo vide fissare un punto in alto, alla sua sinistra, con l’aria stupita di un animale che s’accorge d’un tratto del pericolo imminente. Poi, prima che l’uomo riuscisse a capire cosa stava effettivamente guardando il suo avversario, una pioggia di proiettili proveniente dalla parte opposta lo colse alla sprovvista.  
"Porc..!"  
Prima che la scarica lo raggiungesse rotolò di lato, infilandosi in un corridoio qualsiasi e cominciando a correre, il suono degli spari che lo inseguiva senza sosta. Si fermò solo quando attorno a lui ci fu il più completo silenzio, interrotto unicamente dal suo fiatone. Non capiva che diamine stava succedendo, ma al momento quel che importava era ritrovare Gin e pareggiare i conti una volta per tutte.  
Mano alla pistola, avanzò facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi: se il biondo o quel pazzo che aveva cominciato a sparare a caso lo stavano cercando, di certo non avrebbe semplificato loro il lavoro.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo si aggirò per quei corridoi in penombra – tutti dannatamente uguali… gli architetti non avevano un minimo di fantasia – ma quando sentì il suono distinto di passi che si avvicinavano alla sua posizione strinse con forza il calcio della pistola. Era pronto.  
Inspirò, pronto a premere il grilletto. Lo sentiva avvicinarsi sempre di più, era lì, dietro l’angolo. Ma quando la figura sbucò di lato Jigen non sparò, anzi, per poco il mozzicone di sigaretta non gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Davanti a lui c’era Shiho Miyano.

 

C’era voluto tutto il suo coraggio per tornare indietro, in quella che aveva chiamato casa fino a poche ore prima. L’aveva fatto con il cuore in gola, aspettandosi di veder sbucare da ogni angolo, da ogni ombra, la mano di Gin, pronta a riportarla da quei mostri.  
Ma quando aveva finalmente rimesso piede in quel posto, era rimasta stupita nel notare che niente era cambiato: la porta spalancata, la pistola abbandonata sul tavolino, il cellulare per terra, sul tappeto. L’anziana signora era ancora riversa sul pavimento.  
Shiho le si era avvicinata cautamente e, tranquillizzata nello scoprire che era solo priva di sensi, aveva fatto la cosa più logica che le era venuta in mente: aveva chiamato l’ambulanza e, prima che questa potesse arrivare, si era cambiata d’abito e, cellulare e pistola in borsa, si era allontanata in tutta fretta. Tanto quello non era più un luogo sicuro per lei.  
Si stava dirigendo verso la stazione, pronta a prendere il primo treno che la portasse il più lontano possibile da Gin, quando aveva visto Jigen in macchina, con una donna che non conosceva al suo fianco. Aveva provato a fargli un cenno, ma lui non l’aveva notata. L’unica cosa che era riuscita a fare prima che la vettura si allontanasse troppo era stata lanciare un rilevatore di posizione sulla targa; quell’aggeggio – una delle diavolerie del repertorio di Shinichi – era quanto di più utile potesse avere con sé.  
Si era sentita un po’ subdola nell’agire in quel modo, ma in fin dei conti non sapeva quando l’avrebbe rivisto e se voleva davvero sparire dalla circolazione per un po’, doveva prima salutarlo in maniera appropriata. In fondo gli era debitrice.  
Ci aveva messo un po’, ma alla fine era riuscita a raggiungere il posto dov’era segnata la macchina; peccato che a pochi metri di distanza fosse parcheggiata anche una Porsche 356. Nera. Ci aveva messo un po’ per decidere sul da farsi, poi, ignorando la vocina di buon senso che le diceva di fuggire, era entrata nell’edificio.  
Non si era minimamente accorta dell’ombra che l’aveva seguita fin lì.  
Quel che le era apparso davanti agli occhi aveva l’aria di essere una vera e propria resa dei conti; aveva osservato i due contendenti dalla rampa di scale alla sinistra di Gin: dalla sua posizione non riusciva a vedere bene Jigen, ma sarebbe bastato molto poco, che il biondo girasse appena la testa, perché si accorgesse di lei.  
Si era mossa con tutte le cautele del caso, in fin dei conti si era preparata anche a quell’evenienza; aveva estratto la pistola dalla borsa facendo ben attenzione a non fare rumore e l’aveva puntata dritta dritta in direzione di Gin. Un colpo e sarebbe tutto finito. Bastava premere quel grilletto, un grilletto che non le era mai parso così pesante. Un movimento minimo e basta.  
Poi lui si era voltato.  
Si era aspettata che reagisse, che cercasse di afferrare in tempo la sua amata beretta e che le sparasse, e invece non aveva mosso dito. Era rimasto lì, fermo e immobile, ad aspettare che lei facesse la sua scelta.  
Snervante. Avrebbe voluto premere quel dannato grilletto, far partire quello stupido proiettile e chiudere un capitolo della sua insensata esistenza, ma il suo dito si era rifiutato di muoversi. E alla fine lei aveva abbassato la pistola.  
Non aveva fatto in tempo a notare il cambio di espressione sul volto di Gin, quel sorriso beffardo che urlava ai quattro venti “lo sapevo”, perché una scarica di colpi era scesa all’improvviso e tutto quello che lei era riuscita a fare era stato fuggire e perdersi in quel dedalo di corridoi.  
Aveva temuto di non trovare più l’uscita, almeno fino a che non si era trovata Jigen di fronte.

 

Aveva pensato di avere la situazione sotto controllo fino a quel momento, ma, evidentemente, era successo qualcosa di cui non era al corrente.  
"Che diamine ci fai tu qui?"  
Man mano che Shiho gli raccontava cos’era accaduto, Jigen cominciava a rimettere assieme i pezzi: con Shiho lì la situazione peggiorava ulteriormente. Gin sapeva che lei era lì ed era bene che se ne andasse al più presto, prima che lo scoprisse anche Vermouth.  
"Io devo andarmene, Jigen, il prima possibile. Volevo solo ringraziarti, prima di partire."  
L’uomo la fissò e, in cuor suo, ringraziò che il suo cappello gli coprisse gli occhi: avrebbe preferito salutarla in condizioni più tranquille. Le posò una mano sulla spalla.  
"Usciamo di qua intanto. E’ pericoloso restare fermi."

 

Erano ritornati al punto di partenza, dove lui e Gin si erano quasi trivellati a vicenda; stavano per avanzare verso le macchine, quando una risata stridula li congelò sul posto. Jigen sentì il malumore tornare a crescergli in petto: questo era troppo anche per lui.  
"Ti sono mancato, Jigen? Oh, ti prego, non scappare di nuovo come un coniglietto, vorrei scambiare due parole con te, ti va?"  
Uscì dall’ombra lentamente, come un predatore che studia la preda; i suoi canini eccessivamente sviluppati scintillavano in maniera preoccupante. In mano teneva la mitraglietta a cui era tanto affezionato. Shiho lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa al suo compagno, che le fece cenno di sì con la testa: era meglio che se ne andasse.  
Crazy Mash non batté ciglio quando la ragazza si allontanò in fretta, uscendo da una porta secondaria; non era lei che voleva. No, l’unico obbiettivo che veramente gli interessava era l’uomo che aveva di fronte.  
"Quanto tempo, no? L’ultima volta che ci siamo incrociati sei strisciato via, ventre a terra. Spero che tu riesca ad elaborare una fuga più in grande stile, questa volta."  
Jigen sputò per terra il mozzicone di sigaretta. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi prendere in giro.  
"Non ho intenzione di scappare, Mash. Piuttosto, dimmi che vuoi."  
Se pensava che il volto di quel folle non potesse sembrare più disturbante, ebbene, non l’aveva ancora visto con quell’espressione: era pura cattiveria e, quel che era peggio, derisione.  
"Solo darti l’estremo saluto, mio caro Jigen. In fin dei conti, secondo i miei calcoli, abbiamo solo due minuti e trentasette secondi prima che questo posticino salti in aria; sai, non sapevo se avrei avuto l’occasione di rincontrarti, visto quanto sei bravo nel nasconderti, così ho preferito tappezzare questo posto di regalini per te. Anche se, ovviamente, mi farebbe molto più piacere ucciderti faccia a faccia."  
Ci volle qualche secondo – qualche preziosissimo secondo – prima che l’uomo capisse cosa gli stava esattamente dicendo: esplosivi. C’era da aspettarselo, da quel pazzoide. Peccato che non l’avesse minimamente sospettato.  
"Ancora un minuto e quaranta secondi… non so te, mio vecchio amico, ma io avrei di meglio da fare che saltare in aria con te. Per cui ti saluto."  
Non fece neanche in tempo a finire la frase, perché Jigen se l’aspettava. Conosceva dannatamente quell’uomo e aveva imparato a leggere attraverso le sue parole, i suoi sguardi, la sua follia: aveva percepito che la sua mano stava per sfiorare l’arma prima ancora che questo accadesse sul serio. Ma lui era più veloce, era sempre stato il più veloce.  
Il rumore dello sparo riecheggiò nell’aria mentre Jigen rotolava di lato per evitare i proiettili di Mash; lo sentì grugnire di dolore, lo vide tenersi il braccio sanguinante. Poi quel pazzo sorrise e il primo carico esplose sull’altro lato dell’edificio.  
Sentì il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi tremare, dei calcinacci crollarono dal soffitto. Mentre si riparava il viso dalla polvere vide Crazy Mash infilare la porta, quello stupido sorrisetto stampato in volto.  
Un altro boato, un’altra esplosione, questa volta più vicina. Prima che la situazione degenerasse, Jigen si decise e uscì dalla porta d’emergenza più vicina.

 

Non ne erano usciti tutti indenni, a quanto pareva. Jigen aveva assistito impotente al crollo, mentre cemento e calcinacci si accasciavano a terra, trascinando con loro il tesoro e tutti coloro che non erano riusciti a fuggire in tempo.  
Aveva visto Fujiko e Goemon, illesi, allontanarsi dall’edificio; Vodka e Vermouth li aveva seguiti di lì a poco, anche loro salvi. Di Lupin ed Erika neanche l’ombra.  
Sferrò un calcio ad un sasso, mentre l’angoscia tornava ad attanagliargli il petto. Una parte di lui si rifiutava di credere che Lupin fosse morto – quante volte l’aveva visto rispuntare dal nulla, come un fantasma? Troppe ormai, troppe per crederci sul serio – ma l’altro lato, molto più pessimista, gl’insinuava il dubbio, gli dava preoccupazioni.  
Anche con Ariadne non aveva mai pensato che potesse finire, eppure, quando meno se l’era aspettato, era accaduto. Tutta colpa di Mash. Era sempre tutta colpa di Mash.  
"E’ inutile che tu stia lì ad aspettare. I morti non tornano."  
Jigen lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco a Gin, che si stava rassettando il cappello in testa.  
"Era destino che la ragazzina ci rimanesse in un’esplosione. Quanto al tuo amico, aveva l’aria troppo stupida per poter vivere a lungo."  
Il moro si lasciò andare ad un sorriso sarcastico.  
"Su questo non hai tutti i torti."  
"Te l’ho già detto, Jigen: smettila di affezionarti alle persone. E’ solo una complicazione in più."  
Un gran fiatone e dei passi pesanti e poco saldi annunciarono l’arrivo di Vodka, la giacca nera ormai diventata grigia a causa dell’esplosione.  
"Abbiamo controllato ovunque, aniki, ma della ragazzina nessuna traccia."  
Gin scrollò le spalle: evidentemente la notizia non gli faceva né caldo né freddo.  
"Direi che il nostro compito qui è terminato. – osservò impassibile, avviandosi verso la sua amata Porsche – Alla prossima, Jigen."  
L’uomo li osservò mentre si allontanavano in silenzio, uno accanto all’altro. Rimase lì ancora un po’: presto sarebbero arrivate le sirene della polizia, sempre in ritardo. Non voleva restare abbastanza per sentirle, ma non aveva neanche voglia di andarsene. Si fermò ad aspettare.  
Ci volle qualche minuto perché accadesse quello che si era aspettato fin da subito. Sentì prima un leggero scricchiolio, poi un movimento minimo in un punto imprecisato alla sua destra. Poi dal cumulo di macerie una pietra rotolò giù con gran fracasso; un’altra la seguì a ruota e dopo una terza e via dicendo. Jigen osservò la scena, profondamente divertito, mentre dal terreno sbucava prima un braccio, poi una testa con un caschetto da minatore addosso, poi un corpo intero, anzi due.  
"Sorpresa!"  
Mai un morto vivente era apparso più vitale. Sorrise, sistemandosi meglio il cappello sul capo, mentre Lupin si scuoteva la polvere di dosso e aiutava un’Erika un po’ stralunata a rimettersi in piedi.  
"Sai, Jigen, questi caschetti sono miracolosi. Dovresti prendertene uno anche tu, al posto di quel vecchio cappello!"  
Il diretto interessato scosse la testa e si avviò verso la macchina: per quel giorno ne aveva viste abbastanza. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Lupin posare una mano sulla spalla di Erika e dirle che il peggio era passato. Per una buona volta sentiva che aveva ragione.


	7. Epilogue

**7 – Epilogue**

L’uomo di fronte a lei aveva gli occhi spenti, come se avesse visto talmente tante cose da voler semplicemente serrare le palpebre e procedere a tentoni. Erano occhi stanchi e provati e Erika si chiese come mai il mondo fosse pieno di persone così: uomini e donne che non avevano fatto altro che combattere tutta la vita e si erano ritrovati vecchi e svuotati ben prima del previsto. Anche quell’uomo vestito completamente di nero aveva quello sguardo, le poche volte che aveva sollevato la tesa del cappello quel che bastava per lasciarsi osservare per bene. Doveva essere una malattia parecchio diffusa, visto quante volte l’aveva incrociata negli ultimi tempi.  
Compilò i moduli che l’agente – aveva detto di chiamarsi Akai, giusto? Non riusciva a ricordare bene – le passava man mano. Più firme apponeva su quei fogli e più confusa si sentiva: Lupin le aveva detto che era la cosa migliore da fare, che presto o tardi l’Organizzazione si sarebbe resa conto che lei era ancora in vita. Il programma di protezione testimoni era la scelta più adatta, ma più carte le passavano davanti e più aumentava il senso di claustrofobia che provava.  
Era la tempesta che tornava a tormentarla.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sentì nuovamente la mano di quel ladro così strano sulla sua spalla. Ancora una volta sarebbe riuscita a non annegare.

 

"Uffa, però… tutto quell’oro…"  
Jigen si concesse un mezzo sorriso mentre Lupin, con la sua aria affranta di chi ha appena fallito il colpo del secolo, sorseggiava la sua granita alla birra.  
"Tutto perduto… una vera e propria maledizione, no? E poi questa volta non mi sono neanche tanto divertito… non c’era nemmeno Zazà!"  
Dall’altro capo della stanza Fujiko si esibì in un sorriso smagliante e tirò fuori dalla scollatura un sacchettino di pelle.  
"Un vero peccato davvero… per fortuna che ho pensato di prendere un po’ di quei diamanti, prima che arrivassero quei brutti ceffi!"  
Jigen non badò alla situazione che andava man mano degenerando, con Lupin che ripeteva alla donna quanto l’amava e allungava le mani, non si sa bene se ad afferrarle la refurtiva o il seno, mentre lei lo schivava senza alcuno sforzo e si allontanava trionfante. Si limitò ad accendersi una sigaretta e a guardare fuori dalla finestra: il cielo era di un azzurro intenso, privo di nuvole.  
Avrebbe avuto tempo per riposare, prima che la tempesta riprendesse.


End file.
